Master Midori, Mentor Dragon
Master Ando Midori trained siblings Grave and Jaina in martial arts and honorable conduct. He can transform into a green dragon during battle, enhancing all his special moves, and making them impossible to dodge. Bio Ando Midori is from a lineage of extremely powerful martial artists who have tapped into the ability to take on forms of the Dragon. His master taught him and his brother Menelker a wide variety of techniques, including some of deadly force. Midori believed that some of these dark arts were too dangerous to be practiced and should not be passed on to other students. Menelker disagreed, saying there is no right and wrong in a technique and that passing up ultimate power for reasons of honor is foolish. Midori is a man of honor though. He eschewed the dark arts and taught only the respectable forms of martial arts to Grave and Jaina. Midori delights in teaching and nurturing, feeling vicarious happiness and satisfaction from seeing his pupils flourish. In fact, Master Midori believes in honor above all else, and instills respect and ethics in his students, as well as physical training. His master before him taught techniques too deadly to be used, and Midori saw first-hand how that power warped his now-exiled brother. Midori protects his students from such taboo knowledge. The blood of green dragons flows through Midori's body, and he can take the physical form of a dragon for short times when his focus is strongest. His personal fighting style is defensive and solid, but his dragon form allows for powerful offense as well. Deck Hit Points: 90 Max Combo: 3 Normal Attack Properties: '''x.2 speed, x damage '''Normal Throw Properties: '''x.8 speed, 8 damage, 2 CP Starter, Knocksdown '''Innate Abilities: *Aspect of the Dragon - Your Dragon attacks can not be dodged by normal dodges. Whenever you block an attack or Joker while in Dragon Form, you may return a non-Joker card from your discard pile to your hand instead of drawing a card. (You can only play Dragon moves while in Dragon Form.) *Defense Mastery - Opponents don't draw when you block their normal attacks. Individual Cards: *2*: T/B **Dragon Form - Phase Ongoing. You can play Dragon moves. Discard this if you get thrown or you combat-reveal a non-Dragon attack/throw. *3: T/B *4: A/T *5: A/T *6: A/B *7: A/B *8: A/B *9: T/D *T*: T/D ** Glimpse of the Dragon - Reveal If you combat-revealed a face card while not in Dragon Form, rotate it 180 degrees to play the Dragon Form version of your move. (Aces aren't face cards.) *J: **Whirlwind, Attack, +J, 2.4 speed, 8+8(2) damage, 1 CP Ender **Toxic Breath, Attack, 2.4 speed, 9(2) damage, 1 CP Starter, *Requires Dragon Form* *Q: **Rising Mountain, Attack, 1.2 speed, 10(1) damage, 2 CP Ender **Dragon Mountain, Attack, 0.6 speed, 14(2) damage, 2 CP Linker, *Requires Dragon Form* *K: **Rushing River, Throw, 4.4 speed, 12 damage, Can't Combo **Talon Swoop, Throw, 1.8 speed, 17 damage, Can't Combo, *Requires Dragon Form* *A: **AA: Wrath of Earth, Attack, 1.2 speed, 20(2) damage, 2 CP Ender **AA: Final Dragon Buster, +A+A, Throw, 0.0 speed, 20+16 damage, Can't Combo, *Requires Dragon Form* Deck Analysis Probability that combat option will appear on a card *Attack - 32/54, 59.3% *Block - 20/54, 37% *Dodge - 8/54, 14.8% *Throw - 32/54, 59.3% (4 of these A throw . They require Dragon Form) Attack//* Correlation *Block - 12/32, 37.5% *Dodge - 0/32, 0% *Throw - 12/32, 37.5% Block//* Correlation *Attack - 12/20, 60% *Dodge - 0/20, 0% *Throw - 8/20, 40% Dodge//* Correlation *Attack - 0/8, 0% *Block - 0/8, 0% *Throw - 8/8, 100% Throw//* Correlation *Attack - 12/32, 37.5% *Block - 8/32, 25% *Dodge - 8/32, 25% Strategy *The Strongest: Midori's four-Ace throw is one of the strongest single damaging moves in the entire game (Menelker's three-Ace throw is the strongest). It does require an extra card (Midori's Two, which puts him in Dragon Form), but unlike Rook, Midori is capable of dodging into his four-Ace throw. Midori has very few dodges though (only his Nines and Tens), so they are definitely worth holding onto until you have something worthwhile. Revisions from Old Deck *Midori has "Defense Mastery" as well as "Aspect of the Dragon". * "Aspect of the Dragon" only renders normal dodges worthless. The ability does not affect special and super dodges (dodges on face cards and aces, respectively). * K: Talon Swoop has 1.8 speed instead of 2.2 speed. Old Deck Hit Points: 90 Max Combo: 3 Normal Attack Properties: *x.2 speed, x damage Normal Throw Properties: *x.8 speed, 8 damage, 2 cp Starter, Knocksdown Innate Ability: *Aspect of the Dragon - Your Dragon attacks can not be dodged. This ability can not be countered. (You can only play Dragon attacks while in Dragon Form.) Individual Cards: *2: T/B (Dragon Form) **Dragon Form - After the draw phase, you may play this card face up on the table to enter Dragon Form (so that you can play Dragon abilities). Put this card in the discard pile if you are thrown or if you reveal a non-Dragon attack or non-Dragon throw in combat. *3: T/B *4: A/T *5: A/T *6: A/B *7: A/B *8: A/B *9: T/D *T: T/D (Glimpse of the Dragon) ** Glimpse of the Dragon - After combat cards are revealed, if you played a face card (not an Ace) while not in Dragon Form, then you may discard this card. Rotate your combat card 180 degrees to play the Dragon Form version of your attack or throw. *J: **Whirlwind, Attack +J, 2.4 speed, 8+8(2) damage, 1 cp Ender **Toxic Breath, Attack, 2.4 speed, 9(2) damage, 1 cp Starter, *Requires Dragon Form* *Q: **Rising Mountain, Attack, 1.2 speed, 10(1) damage, 2 cp Ender **Dragon Mountain, Attack, 0.6 speed, 14(2) damage, 2 cp Linker, *Requires Dragon Form* *K: **Rushing River, Throw, 4.4 speed, 12 damage, Can't Combo **Talon Swoop, Throw, 2.2 speed, 17 damage, Can't Combo, *Requires Dragon Form* *A: **AA: Wrath of Earth, Attack, 1.2 speed, 20(2) damage, 2 cp Ender **AA: Final Dragon Buster, Throw +A+A, 0.0 speed, 20+16 damage, Can't Combo, *Requires Dragon Form* Revision Changelog Base -> 3.0 'No direct changes to Midori. New gamewide rules: *'If you reveal a normal attack as your combat card, draw a card.' *'If both players are knocked down during the same combat, then ignore the knockdown effect next combat.' 3.0 -> 3.1 'No direct changes to Midori. New optional gamewide rules (testers did not have to use these rules during their testing): *'Alternate version of new rule involving normal attacks (from ver. 3.0): If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card. *'Handicap: At the end of the turn (after the powerup phase), discard down to 10 cards. (There's no limit to hand size during the other parts of the turn.)' 3.1 -> 3.2 'No direct changes to Midori. Gamewide rule modified and is given a new name: *If you reveal a normal attack as your combat card, draw a card. *-> *'Normal draw rule: If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card. 3.2 -> 3.3 Innate Added - Defense Mastery (Opponents don't draw when you block their normal attacks.) general buff to normal attacks made Midori, Rook, and Troq (the grappler characters) weaker until this innate was created for them. New gamewide rules: *'Hand limit: 12 cards. At the end of the turn (after the powerup phase), discard down to 12 cards if you have more. There's no limit to hand size during the rest of the turn.' *'Time Out: When a player draws the last card from deck, time is over. The winner is the player with the highest hit points. (If tied, it's a draw.) ' Gamewide rule modified - Normal draw rule: *If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card. *-> *'If your normal attack is blocked or wins combat, draw a card.' Gamewide rule reworded: *If both players are knocked down during the same combat, then ignore the knockdown effect next combat. *-> *'Double knockdown: If you're both knocked down, cancel knockdown effect next combat.' 3.3 -> '4.0' Innate Modified: *Aspect of the Dragon - Your Dragon attacks can not be dodged. This ability can not be countered. (You can only play Dragon attacks while in Dragon Form). *-> *Aspect of the Dragon - Your Dragon attacks can not be dodged. Whenever you block an attack or Joker while in Dragon Form, you may return a non-Joker card from your discard pile to your hand instead of drawing a card. (You can only play Dragon attacks while in Dragon Form.) Throw Modified - dK: Talon Swoop now has 1.8 speed instead of 2.2 now beats Rook's throw on his 2 card (with its 2.0 speed). 4.0 -> '4.3' No direct changes to Midori. New gamewide rule: Healing cannot go above max life. (This is correct flavor for fighting games, but more importantly, necessary for Yomi 2v2 mode to work.) 4.3 -> 'Released' Innates Reworded: *Help text for "Aspect of the Dragon" innate now says '"You can only play Dragon moves while in Dragon Form" instead of "You can only play Dragon attacks while in Dragon Form". *"Defense Mastery" innate no longer has parenthesis around its description. Abilities Reworded: *2*: Dragon Form is labeled as a "Draw Phase" ability: **After the draw phase, you may play this card face up on the table to enter Dragon Form (so that you can play Dragon abilities). Put this card in the discard pile if you are thrown or if you reveal a non-Dragon attack or non-Dragon throw in combat. **-> **'Phase Ongoing. You can play Dragon moves. Discard this if you get thrown or you combat-reveal a non-Dragon attack/throw.' *'10*: Glipse of the Dragon is labeled as a "Combat Reveal" ability: **After combat cards are revealed, if you played a face card (not an Ace) while not in Dragon Form, then you may discard this card. Rotate your combat card 180 degrees to play the Dragon Form version of your attack or throw. **-> **'Reveal If you combat-revealed a face card while not in Dragon Form, rotate it 180 degrees to play the Dragon Form version of your move. (Aces aren't face cards.)' *'Joker*: Rewind Time is labeled as a "Combo Escape" ability. Released -> 5.4 Update to Cards' Rendering: *'*Requires Dragon From* now has a proper graphical box.' *'Defense Mastery characters now have proper block-plus symbols on their blocks.' *'Ability timing tags are now in their own separate box.' 5.4 -> 5.6 Innate Modified - Aspect of the Dragon now says, "Your Dragon attacks cannot be dodged by normal dodges..." (DeGrey and Quince are happy). Gallery Midori.jpg|Default Card Midori Abilities.jpg|Abilities Card Midori Stats.jpg|Stats Card Gold Midori.jpg|Gold Card Midori Back.jpg Midori Destiny.jpg Midori Joker.jpg Midori Ace.jpg Midori King.jpg Midori Queen.jpg Midori Jack.jpg Midori 10.jpg Midori 9.jpg Midori 8.jpg Midori 7.jpg Midori 6.jpg Midori 5.jpg Midori 4.jpg Midori 3.jpg Midori 2.jpg Category:Yomi base set characters Category:Yomi characters